


Joven's Reality

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warning: CONTAINS NON-GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: CONTAINS NON-GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE

How did it get like this, Joven wondered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. They were my friends, at some point. I’m strong enough to defend myself, but not against both of them. David, he’s the psychopath, and Anthony, well he’s not exactly sane.   
“Joven,” Lasercorn said, “Anthony wants you.”  
Joven shivered. He followed Lasercorn, who proceeded to grab Joshua and drag him to Anthony’s office.   
“Hello Joshua,” Anthony said.  
Anthony pinned Joven against the wall and kissed him violently.   
“Anthony, please,” Joven begged.  
“Shut up freak,” Anthony demanded, “You know you like it.”  
Anthony put his hand on Joven’s thighs, making him tremble. Lasercorn, who watched nearby, held Joven on the floor while Anthony pulled off Joven’s clothes.  
“Don’t…” Joven mumbled.  
David kicked him in the head. Joven whimpered as Anthony lies on top of him.   
“All right you freak,” David said, “On your knees.”  
David pulled Joven’s hair, forcing him onto his knees. He forced Joven to swallow. He let tears fall as Anthony and David left the room.  
No one knows, no one knows how sick they are. Why is this happening to me? Why do they keep doing this?  
Joven collected himself, then went to his car, where Ian was waiting.  
Ian’s POV  
Joven looked upset, and it wasn’t the first time after a talk with Anthony that he looked like this. I was beginning to think he was cheating. His eyes widened when I touched his hand, and I could’ve sworn he whispered “no.”  
“Are you okay babe?” I asked.  
Joven and I had been dating for the last few months.  
“Just tired,” He said, and kissed my cheek lightly.  
Joven’s POV  
It wasn’t the first time, and it definitely isn’t the last. I couldn’t tell Ian. What would he think? He’d accuse me of lying, of cheating on him. They were my friends.   
The only person who I allowed to touch me was Ian. I held his hand on the ride home. At least I have him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian’s POV  
“I’m worried about Joshua,” I said.  
Matt nodded.  
“Me too,” He said, “He’s been acting different.”  
“Do you think he’s cheating?” I asked.  
“No,” He said, “Joshua’s not the cheating type.”  
“Niether do I,” I said, “But, he’s been with Anthony a lot lately.”  
Matt’s POV  
I went looking for Anthony in his office. What I found was a sobbing Joshua. He whimpered when he saw me. He stood up and wiped his tears.  
Joven’s POV  
Not you too. No, please.  
“Don’t hurt me,” I begged.  
Matt’s POV  
Hurt you?  
“Joshua, you know I wouldn’t hurt you,” I said, “What happened?”  
He shook his head.  
“Please don’t tell Ian,” He said.  
“Are you…cheating on him?” I asked.  
He shook his head swiftly.  
“Anthony and David,” He started, “They drag me in here and…”  
Anthony walked in, and Joven froze. I saw the fear in his eyes.  
“Hey Matt,” Anthony said, “What’s up?”  
Joven took the opportunity to leave the room.  
“Uh…I just wanted to tell you I’d be late tommarro,” I said.  
“Okay,” Anthony said, “Thanks Matt.”  
I left the room and caught up with Joven.  
“Joven…Joshua wait,” I said.  
He stopped and turned to me.  
“What?” He asked.  
“What are they doing to you?” I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“Look, if you don’t tell me, I’ll tell Ian you’re cheating,” I darted.  
“That’s low Matt,” He mumbled, “I…I can’t tell you right now. Please, just…let go of it, okay?”  
“No, I won’t forget it,” I said, “If they’re hurting you or something….”  
“Please, just…don’t tell Ian,” He said.  
I was about to respond when he ran off. Should I tell Ian? What would I tell him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roofies.

Joven’s POV  
Maybe I should’ve told Matt. Maybe then I wouldn’t be here right now. They’re going to knock me out before they do whatever it is they’re planning. I tried to fight back, but I was so fucking scared.  
“Trust me, you won’t want to be awake for this,” Lasercorn said in a joking voice.  
Anthony held up the water I’d drank earlier.  
“Remember this?” Anthony teased, “We added a little something, just for you.”  
“You fucker!” I exclaimed.  
It was the last word I’d gotten in before Lasercorn hit me and the drug took effect.  
Third person POV  
Joven took Ian away, took him away from Anthony. Of course, Anthony never had the balls to tell Ian how he felt. Joven would pay, he would pay for taking away Ian. And Lasercorn, he loved the fear on Joven’s face when he was forced into submission.  
Matt’s POV  
I found Joven in Anthony’s room again. It was worse than last time: he was naked. His clothes torn and thrown to the side, his body bruised, face covered in blood, and passed out.  
“Joshua?” I asked.  
He groaned.   
“Joshua wake up,” I said, “It’s me, Matt.”  
He blinked up at me.  
“I..I..” He stuttered.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, “Can you get dressed?”  
He nodded and sat up. I looked away and covered my eyes to give him a little dignity. Soon, he tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, he was standing up, clothed.  
Joven’s POV  
Was Matt there too? I didn’t remember him before I passed out. I followed him nervously out the door, making sure Anthony and Lasercorn were gone.  
He pushed me into his office and locked the door behind him. No…no..no…no..no…  
“I’m not letting you out until you tell me what the fuck happened to you,” He demanded.  
I shook my head and backed away.  
“They can’t hear you,” He said, “Please, Joshua.”  
I gulped.  
“They roofied me,” I mumbled.  
“What?!”  
“Shh!”  
“What did they do?!” He demanded.  
“W…what they always do,” I said.  
“Is that…no,” He said, “No fucking way…”  
I nodded slowly. I started to panic and ran for the door, forgetting that it was locked.  
Matt’s POV  
“Let me out,” He yelled, “NO, let me out!”  
“Joshua,” I said, “Calm down. Just..calm down.”  
I reached for the doorknob and he jumped away.   
“What are you doing,” He panicked.  
“Unlocking the door,” I said.  
He nodded. I unlocked the door and he ran out.  
“We have to tell Ian,” I yelled to him.  
He stopped and turned to me.  
“NO,” He said, “He’ll be pissed. He’ll think I cheated!”  
Joven’s POV  
I ran out before Sohinki could trap me again.   
Two months ago…  
I was in a bathroom with Anthony. At the time, I wasn’t afraid of him. At least, not until I saw him lock the door, then I saw Lasercorn come out of one of the stalls.  
“Hey buddy,” Lasercorn said with fake sincerity.  
Anthony covered my mouth and held me still as Lasercorn pulled down my pants. I struggled, and even knocked Anthony down for a minute. But he got back up, and he was pissed.  
Lasercorn pinned me against the wall.   
“Hold still baby,” He taunted, “I’m almost done.”  
I nearly threw up when it happened. Lasercorn passed me over to Anthony.  
“Good boy,” Anthony teased.  
Present…  
It was that dream. The dream I had almost every night since IT started. The one where Ian punishes me for cheating on him with Anthony and Lasercorn.  
“I’m sorry,” I plead in my dream, “Ian, I tried to…”  
He doesn’t listen, he never listens.  
Ian’s POV  
I woke Joven up from his screaming. He was having another damn nightmare.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
He shook his head.  
“Something’s been bothering me lately,” I said.  
“Wh..what’s that?”  
“You’ve been hanging around Anthony a lot and…” I started, “And…well, are you…cheating on me?”  
His eyes widened.  
“There’s something I should tell you,” He said.


	4. chapter 4

“You ARE cheating, aren’t you?!” I demanded.  
“NO, Ian,” He said, ”I never wanted it.”  
“Wanted what?”  
“Almost everyday,” He started, “Anthony drags me into his office and he and Lasercorn… take turns…”  
“Oh my god…Joshua..” I started, “I…I…”  
He was sobbing now. I tried to rub his shoulder, and he flinched.  
“Don’t touch me,” He said.  
“I’m sorry,” I said, “I didn’t know they were…”  
“Me neither,” He said, “Ian, this is my fault.”  
“NO,” I demanded, “Don’t you DARE say that.”  
He grabbed my hand and held it closely.  
“Do you trust me, Joshua?” I asked.  
“I don’t know who to trust,” He said, “I’m scared.”  
“I love you,” I assured him, “I could never hurt you.”  
Joven’s POV  
My phone rang. Of course, it was the one person I absolutely did not want to talk to: Anthony. I answered it. If I ignored him, I don’t know what he’d do.  
“Hello,” I answered nervously.  
“What the fuck did you tell Matt?!” Anthony demanded.  
“I didn’t tell him anything,” I pleaded, “He found me in your office.”  
“I warned you, Joshua,” He said threateningly, “I fucking warned you!”  
“Please, Anthony…” I begged.  
Ian took the phone out of my hand.  
“Leave Joshua the fuck alone!” Ian demanded.  
Anthony’s voice mumbled on the other side.  
“I will NOT stay out of this!” Ian shouted.  
Anthony’s voice got louder.  
“Because I know what you do to him, you sick fucks!” Ian yelled.  
I flinched as Ian hung up the phone. He put his hand on my shoulder.  
“Joshua,” He said, “We have to do something about this.”  
I shook my head.  
“It’s fine…just…just forget it,” I said.  
“NO!” He yelled, “They…they can’t do this! They can’t…hurt you like this.”  
“I don’t want them hurting you too, Ian,” I said.  
“I don’t care,” He said, “I…I love you Joven.”  
Tears fell from his eyes.  
“I love you too, Ian,” I said.  
“Tell me everything,” He said.  
“I shouldn’t.”  
“Come on,” He told me, “I’m already angry, not like it can get much worse.”  
I sighed.  
“I don’t want to,” I said, “Ian…please..”  
“Okay,” He said.  
“I’ve had this dream ever since it started,” I admitted.  
“Dream?”  
“I tell you about Anthony and David,” I said, “And you…think I’m cheating. You get angry, and… hurt me.”  
Ian’s POV  
I couldn’t take it anymore. I hugged Joshua tightly and practically started bawling.  
“Are you scared…of me?” I asked.  
“I trust you Ian,” He said, “It’s…everyone else I don’t trust.”  
“Why are they doing this?” I wondered.  
“I asked myself the same question,” He said.  
He cried on my shoulder.  
“Joven, you’ll make yourself sick,” I said, “Calm down.”  
He wiped his tears. I touched his bruises.  
“How could I have missed it?” I said, “How you tensed up when I touched you. And…I accused you of cheating.”  
“Please don’t blame yourself, Ian,” He said, “I was too scared to tell you. And ashamed.”  
I caressed his cheek with my hand.   
“You’re safe now, Joshua,” I said.  
The next day…  
“You need rest,” I said, “Just stay home today, okay?”  
He nodded.  
“Fine.” He said.  
I left for work, not sure what I was going to do to Anthony and Lasercorn. I found Anthony in his office, messing with his computer.  
“Hey Ian,” He said, “What’s up?”  
“Why, Anthony?” I demanded.  
“Why what?”  
“You KNOW what,” I said, “Why did you…hurt Joshua?”  
He looked at me and glared.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said.  
“LIAR!” I screamed, “Why? Why?!”  
“Why did you choose him?!” He yelled.  
“Th…that’s what this is about?!”  
“I loved you, Ian,” He snapped, “And…you chose him!”  
“I did love you, Anthony,” I said, “But now…I can’t even look at you.”  
“He loved it…”  
“You FUCKER!”  
I jumped at him.  
Joven’s POV  
I was in the kitchen when someone put their hand over my mouth. I yelped.  
“Shh,” Lasercorn’s voice, “It’s just you and me, buddy.”  
I pushed him away from me. I wasn’t going to let him hurt me again.  
“What do you want,” I demanded.  
“I just want to talk,” He said, “I know you told Matt, and Ian.”  
“Leave me alone,” I warned.  
I couldn’t face him, I was too much of a coward. I ran to my room and locked the door.  
Ian’s POV  
What have I done? I strangled my best friend. He wasn’t my best friend anymore, he’d changed. I shut the door to his office and drove home quickly.   
What I saw in the house scared and infuriated me. Lasercorn was in our house, and Joven was missing.  
“Where is he,” I demanded.  
David just smiled and laughed.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“Nothing,” He said, “He’s in your room.”  
“GET OUT,”I said.  
“Come on, Ian,” He grabbed my arms, “I know you like me.”  
I felt sick. He stuck his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away, he grabbed my crotch.  
Joven’s POV  
I heard screaming, Ian was screaming. I ran into the kitchen, where Lasercorn had Ian pinned against the sink.  
“Get away from him!” I yelled.  
Lasercorn pushed Ian-whose pants were around his knees- onto the floor. Ian whimpered.  
“Bastard!” I yelled.  
He zipped his pants and started toward me.  
“Jo…Joshua…” Ian cried.  
I grabbed a knife. I wasn’t letting this happen again.  
“Stay away,” I warned.  
I saw Ian pulling up his pants, and the tears coming from his eyes, and I got enraged. I lunged toward Lasercorn.  
Ian’s POV  
I wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed. I knew how Joshua felt: the fear, anger. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I whimpered.  
“It’s just me, babe,” Joshua said.  
I rested my head on his chest and cried.  
“I know,” He said.  
I looked around and saw the bloody body on the ground.  
“It’s okay,” He said.

 

THEY CAN'T HURT US AGAIN.


End file.
